Recuerdos en el presente
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Afuera el cielo está gris, nublado. Es triste, y pensar que cuando volvimos de luna de miel aún había sol. Pero ahora que lo pienso, eso fue hace cinco meses. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo...


Holaaaa! que tal, como andan? mi de nuevo aqui, trayendoles la **secuela** de Final Feliz. solo unas **aclaraciones: universo alterno de EL AMANTE DE PAPA y FINAL FELIZ **(no es necesario leer ambos, pero yo recomiendo leer primero "Final Feliz"), **la trama se sitúa un tiempo luego del acontecimiento de "Final...". Contiene el mismo personaje original de siempre: Akane! **(lo bien que me cae esta chibi XD) **Narra Jiroh, es un Sleepless Pair! **Bueno, espero que les guste, hace mucho que estoy trabajando (ja, realmente puse _trabajar_? XD) en este fic, lo escribia y lo borraba, creo que lo reescribí unas cinco veces, cambiando en cada una la trama XD (y aun ahora sigo sin estar del todo convencida, pero si no lo publico ahora, creo que no lo hare nunca -.-U)

**_DEDICADO A TU-YA-SABES-QUIEN (no, este no es el fandom de harry potter ¬¬) XD BUENO, DEDICADO AL TENSAI PELIAZUL, AL QUE LA CHERRY DIVA LE ESTA SACANDO LA VUELTA CON ALGUIEN MUY LINDO ^^  
(si, tú, tú eres el más lindo *3*)_**

* * *

_**Recuerdos en el presente**_

Oigo aburrido como las voces monótonas llegan a mí desde la habitación contínua, y como son cada vez interrumpidas por la de mi marido. Mi marido... Se siente tan raro el poder decirlo por fin, y a la vez tan increíble. Ya casi medio año y aún siento ese hormigueo cuando pienso en eso. Matrimonio. Sigo tratando de prestar a tención a la reunión, aunque la verdad no sé por qué. No debería interesarme, después de todo solo son un grupo de viejos de caras grices, con mucho dinero y ganas de hundir a _mi_ Keigo, que hipócritamente tienen una junta con el heredero de la familia Atobe. Sonrío para mí mismo, pensando en lo idiotas que pueden ser algunos empresarios. ¿Pueden creer lo lejos que llega la estupidez de algunos humanos? Yo no lo creo, yo lo estoy comprobando.

Me doy la vuelta en el sofá, sobre el cual caí luego de que comenzara la reunión de Keigo, quedando boca abajo, mirando hacia un costado, donde se encuentra la mesilla. Sobre ella hay un pequeño reloj. Qué aburrimiento, ni si quiera puedo dormir, cosa que debería extrañarle a cualquiera. Me levanto de manera perezosa, aún tratando de captarle el sentido a la conversación que se lleva a cabo no muy lejos de mí. Así como lo veo (oigo), todavía se van a tardar mucho. Me levanto, sintiendo las terribles ganas de volver a dejarme caer, pero aún así logró llegar a la puerta y salir. Me hace falta un poco de aire fresco y algo de comida chatarra. Antes de salir de la pequeña casita (asumo que mi sarcasmo es lo suficientemente notable) paso por nuestro dormitorio para buscarme algo ligero para ponerme encima.

Afuera el cielo está gris, nublado. Es triste, y pensar que cuando volvimos de luna de miel aún había sol. Pero ahora que lo pienso, eso fue hace cinco meses. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo...

¿A dónde debo o quiero ir? No tengo idea, tal vez debería ir a darles una visita a Shishido, a Chotarou y a su pequeña. Yukiko ya iba a cumplir un año, solo que no estoy del todo seguro cuándo. Solo se que su cumpleaños cae en algún día de enero. Y ahora estamos en enero.

Voy paseando, o mejor dicho, dando tumbos por la vereda. Pensándolo bien, creo que voy a postergar mi visita a la pareja de plata y a su niña de la nieve. Más bien, ¿hace cuánto que no veo a Akane? No la veo desde hace tres meses más o menos, lo más probable es que, conociéndola, esté molesta o resentida. Río para mí, pensando en su rostro, sus fuertes ojos ojos azules, cortesía de Yuushi, y las suaves hondas de su cabello dándole una escencia más fina a su rostro. Algo más femenino.

Imposible que olvide dónde queda la preparatoria Hyotei, sería como un crimen para mí. No está lejos de aquí, así que fácil puedo ir a pie. Pateo aburrido una piedra mientras me hundo en mis pensamientos. Ligeras gotas, casi inapercibibles, caen sobre mis mejillas. Recuerdo un día cuando había estado esperando con Keigo un bus que no llevase a casa. Lo había convencido para irnos a la playa en un día como este, sin la fogosa limosina, ni con una molesta compañía. Solo nosotros dos. Fue muy divertido, más que nada porque la playa que había elegido estaba desierta. Lloviznaba. Recuerdo cuando sus dedos acariciaban mi rostro y me besaba la frente. Sus labio siempre habían sido cálidos, contrario a lo que había creído en un principio. No me culpen, él es el emperador de hielo más grandioso que existe. ¿O quién se atreve a decirme que me equivoco en eso? Ya ven...

Recuerdo que las pequeñas gotitas se sentían igual de frescas que ahora. Casi arrastrando los pies me sigo desplazando. Me acuerdo que mi madre siempre me hacía un escándalo por eso, decía que era porque desgastaba muy rápido todas mis zapatillas, aunque al final igual ella era la que afirmaba que no debía usar siempre el mismo calzado y por eso me compraba más. La cosa es que nunca entendí por qué del todo. ¡Madres! ¿Quién las entiende? Yo al menos no. Y hablando de mis padres, ahora estoy en lo que antes solía ser mi barrio, cuando estaba aún bajo la tutela de mis progenitores. No es que no me haya llevado bien con ellos, pero decido que hoy nosería un buen día para que me vean. No me miren mal, ni que ustedes muriesen por visitar todos los días a los suyos. Y además, nunca estuvieron del todo contentos de que su hijo no estudiase una carrera. Ya con mi orientación sexual tuvieron mucho que decir.

Paso enfrente de la casa de mis papás, echando una rápida mirada al jardín, comprobando que nada ha cambiado. En lo absoluto. Esta calle tiene muchos recuerdos. Por ejemplo cuando conocí a Shishido. Él fue mi primer amigo. Vivía solo unas casas más allá. Ese día yo había recibido una nueva figura de acción. Sinceramente no me emocionaba mucho por el hecho de haber recibido aquel regalo, pero recuerdo que había sido porque al día siguiente empezaba a cursar el primer grado de la primaria, es decir el primer día de colegio de muchos. Me encontré con Ryo en la vereda y yo le había hablado porque había visto que tenía el mismo muñeco. Me parecía divertida la coincidencia, aunque ahora que lo pienso, nuestros padres carecían de mucha creatividad en cuanto a qué regalarnos. La cosa es que nos acabamos llevando muy bien, más aún cuando nos tocó en la misma clase y se nos juntó Gakuto.

En ese momento me detengo. Gakuto... ¿Hace cuánto no lo visitaba? Tal vez debería pasar hoy por ahí. Recuerdo entonces cómo habíamos llegado a ser amigos. Fue un episodio muy gracioso, considerando que acabamos amistándonos porque nos habían castigado a los tres por algo que él había hecho. Creo que se había metido en una pelea con Shishido y yo, como era casi de esperarse, acabé en el centro. En fin, si bien al principio parecía que él y Ryo nunca se llevarían, eso no fue verdad. Por favor, si hasta podrían haber jugado dobles si se lo hubieran propuesto, eso al menos durante la primaria, dado que en secundaria nuestro pelicereza amigo solo tenía ojos para cierto tensai. Claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Debo admitir, en algún momento podía haber llegado a ser molesto. "Yuushi esto, Yuushi lo otro..." Pero, ¿qué le íbamos a hacer? Alzo mi mirada al cielo, al parecer va a llover, será mejor que me apresure un poco y tal vez logre volver a casa sin estar empapado.

Apresuro el paso, llendo todavía en dirección Hyotei, pero planeando pasar primero por el cementerio. No creo que haya un puesto de flores cerca de aquí, supongo que será para otra ocación cuando le lleve algo a Gaku. Llego al portón y un sentimiento de melancolía me acarba. Es extraño, hace mucho que no sentía algo así. Es raro, no es que nunca haya superado su muerte, es solo que hay momentos en los que un amigo como él hace falta más que nunca. Dicen que cada amigo es indispensable. Me acerco a su lápida, la pequeña blanca y perfecta lápida de Gakuto. _El cuerpo muere, mas el amor queda. _Me habría gustado saber qué opinaría Gakuto de aquella frase. Puede que se quejara, reclamando algo no tan cursi, o tal vez se quedaría callado, releyendo una y otra vez las letras doradas, como solía hacer con las cartas de Yuushi. Quién sabe, Gakuto era inpredecible para la gran mayoría.

-¿Visitando a Gaku? –oigo de pronto una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas. Akane.

-¿No deberías estar en clase? -pregunté como buen adulto que soy (ok, me he vuelto muy sarcástico), pero la adolescente solo se encogió de hombros y luego infló los cachetes.

-¡Yo pregunté primero! –reclama y se me acerca hasta estar parada a mi altura.

-Sabes que sí.

-Oh...

-Responde, _niña_ –le reto, sabiendo cuanto detesta ese apodo. Lo logro, ella suelta un bufido.

-Me toca química, no tengo ganas de ese curso ahora –me espeta y una vez más tengo que ver como se parece tanto al chico que fue enterrado a solo uno o dos metros.

-Creí que te gustaba ese curso.

-Eso fue antes de que Kasaya-sensei se jubilara, detesto a Asano-sensei, sus clases son de lo peor.

-Ya veo...

-Eh, ¿no me vas a dar un sermón como todos los adultos? –me mira dudosa.

-Yo dormía durante todas las clases, o almenos durante la mayoría. Sería muy hipócrita –río sin dejar de mirar la lápida. –Y Gakuto siempre acababa sacándome a mí o a Yuushi de clases para que le terminemos comprando un helado...

Silencio. Creo que comencé un mal tema, sí definitivamente. Por que ahora...

–Y dime, ¿cómo era Gakuto en el colegio?

...vienen las preguntas. No la culpo, es una chica curiosa, pero aún así hay veces en la que prefiero evitar sus cuestionarios y cerrarle la boca. Por más feo que suene.

-Pues, no demasiado aplicado... Tenía sus cursos.

-Ya veo... –murmuró la chica en tono nostálgico. Es raro, ella ni si quiera lo conoció y aún así es como si fuera una parte de ella, como si se negara a desaparecer y permanece en ella. Puede ser divertido... o doloroso. Akane mantiene la mirada fija en la lápida mientras que sus manos están enterradas en los bolsillos de su casaca de titular.

-Veo que lograste recuperar tu puesto en el equipo –le comenté al notar el detalle. Ella sonrió satisfecha y asintió.

-Así es. Pero tuve que ganármelo otra vez, por mas que mi expulsión hubiese sido injusta.

Sonrió disimuladamente. Únicamente Akane lograba que la expulsen del club de tenis de mujeres por ser _escandalosa_, aunque la palabra adecuada habría sido sincera o inconformista. Ella me mira con una ceja en alto, tal como solía hacer Gakuto. Parece que sí notó mi sonrisita de burla.

-Gracias por tu apoyo –murmura ofendida, mas no me mira-. Dime, ¿importa si voy hoy a visitarlos? No tengo ganas de ir a casa...

-¿Y eso?

-Por nada, se me antoja dejarme engreír con los lujos de Atobe.

-Mmh, ¿tengo que recordarte que ahora yo también soy _Atobe_? –le digo y ella me mira sorprendida, solo que luego de un rato se ríe.

-Perdón, me cuesta acostumbrarme. ¿Puedo entonces?

-Claro –le respondo y ella se aparta de la tumba, volteándose en dirección a la salida. Echo una última mirada hacia donde fue enterrado mi amigo y luego la sigo, pero de pronto ya no la veo. Miró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, mas no la encuentro.

-¡Hey, Jiroh! –me llama entonces una voz que conozco demasiado bien.

Keigo. Lo busco con la mirada y entonces veo su carro negro. Y a Akane. Esta está inclinada hacia la ventana del conductor, conversando con este, con Keigo, hasta que se levanta y se gria, buscándome. Cuando me ve me sonrié con picardía y me saludó con la mano para que me apure. Y entonces, algo me dice que ya había visto el carro desde antes y que esa era la verdadera razón por la que me preguntó si podía ir a casa conmigo. Cuando me acerco, ella se ríe, al igual que Keigo pero de manera más disimulada. ¿De qué habrán estado hablando?

-Ya lo sé –le susurro a la chica cuando esta a punto de subirse a los asientos de atrás. Ella solo sigue sonriendo.

-¿Molesto? –se burló-. Cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, todavía tienes toda la vida y no creo que el carro sea muy cómodo –me constestó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, sacándome una sonrisa más, como tan fácil se le hace. Y supongo que tiene razón, todavía tenemos toda la vida para cualquier cosa que queramos hacer. Creo que eso sería lo mismo que me habría dicho Gakuto.


End file.
